Halloween
Halloween is a storyline mission that occurs in Chapter 1. The mission , dressed up as a skeleton for Halloween.]] Gary, wearing a Nazi uniform, meets Jimmy in his dorm room, providing Jimmy with a skeleton suit. They meet Petey, who's been given a pink bunny costume by Gary, and head out of the dorm for a night of pranking, having to avoid Russell. As Gary explains, the Prefects are busy entertaining the little kids at a party and the teachers are holed up in the lounge. Jimmy and Gary run several errands that involve throwing stink bombs, itching powder and eggs at students, tripping students with marbles, and setting off a Volcano 4000 firework. Completing 5 of the 6 errands unlocks The Big Prank. Individual Missions *Pedro asks Jimmy to tag someone with a "Kick Me" sign. *Casey asks Jimmy to throw eggs at students. *Lucky asks Jimmy to trip someone with marbles. *Fatty asks Jimmy to throw stink bombs. *Donald asks Jimmy to set off a Volcano 4000 firework. *Parker asks Jimmy to throw itching powder. Collectables Tombstones The tombstones appear immediately after The Candidate ends, but before Halloween actually starts. As the clock disappears after The Candidate, Jimmy has plenty of time to look for them. If Jimmy has not smashed all the tombstones by the end of The Big Prank, he can find them inside the Spencer Shipping Warehouse during Chapters 5 and 6. Smashing all of them earns him a trophy for his room, and the Edna Mask that Troy wears during Halloween. Pumpkins During Halloween, there are jack-o-lanterns placed all around campus. If Jimmy destroys all of them, he earns the pumpkin mask that Lucky wears, and a trophy for his room. If Jimmy doesn't destroy the pumpkins, they will appear in the school basement and can be destroyed during or any time after Help Gary. The best time to search and destroy the jack-o-lanterns is during Halloween. Although they're still available during and after The Big Prank, the clock is absent during Halloween, giving him unlimited time to find them all. As there are no teachers and prefects around, this is a good night to break into lockers and steal items, although do not get yourself on red level, the authority figures will come back. Students in costumes *Jimmy: Skeleton *Gary: Nazi SS officer *Petey: Pink bunny *Angie: Witch *Gordon: Hockey mask *Pedro: Mummy *Trevor: Wolf mask *Troy: Edna mask *Donald: Alien *Fatty: Wizard *Thad: "Super-Thad" *Parker: Vampire *Pinky: Princess *Lucky: Pumpkin head *Vance: Pirate *Casey: Demon mask *Damon: Astronaut Trivia *Although Gary claims that the Prefects are at a party, they will appear if Jimmy has a full trouble meter. The only way to obtain one during this mission is to attack the girls or Pedro, the only little kid present. *If Jimmy does not start the mission, after a while Gary will joke "Where is your costume, you swine?" in a German accent. *Vance acts like a non-clique student in his costume and can be seen talking to them instead of the greasers. *If provoked into a fight, Trevor will use the same fighting style that the Bullies use. *Some of the students like Sheldon, Eunice, and Melody cannot be seen out on campus during the mission. *You can still complete this mission if Gary and Petey are knocked out. *Immediately after this mission if Gary and Petey are not knocked out, their life bars will remain at the side, and can be kept if The Big Prank is not done. *If you go to the Auto Shop Area, the Greasers will immediately attack Gary and Petey. *When you go to sleep after this mission and The Big Prank with your Costume still on, Jimmy will wake up in his School Uniform. *This mission doesn't have Winning Sound *If Gary and Petey are knocked out immediately go into the school. Gary and Petey will be standing up and can be passed through "Endless Halloween" glitch *It is possible to make Halloween last indefinitely. All Jimmy needs to do is get "busted" on Halloween night, between the hours of 1:30 and 2:00 AM. He will wind up in the principal's office, at 8:00 the next day, and all of the students will still be in their costumes. Further, if Jimmy did not do the Big Prank, the prefects will remain absent, allowing Jimmy to ditch class, fight other boys, and break into lockers with impunity. This "endless Halloween" will continue as long as Jimmy keeps getting himself busted after 1:30. It will end by going to bed or passing out at 2:00. External Links YouTube clip of Halloween mission by shadowcali Hilarious YouTube clip of Gary's comment by shadowcali Category:Missions Category:Chapter 1 Missions